The Wanted Girl
by red-flower11
Summary: AU: Sasuke and Naruto find Sakura, a naked girl suffering from amnesia, in the woods. They take her back to their cabin with the other guys for the night, but then all the men there suddenly find themselves lusting for the oblivious girl. MultiSaku HIATUS
1. Found Unconscious and Causing Erections

**The Wanted Girl**

-- Most likely a four-shot. =)

Enjoy.

-

-

-

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! How long until this freaking hike is over and done with? I'm so _tired_," Naruto muttered, taking a much-needed swig of water from a canteen slung over his shoulder. Sasuke turned to give him a dry look, and he stopped in his tracks, his beige hiking boots barely managing to keep traction on the rocky surface.

"Would you _shut-up_. God, I swear, you've asked me the exact same question twenty three times already. And every time you ask it's going to be the Same. Damn. Thing. We're. Not. There. Yet." He growled, obsidian eyes narrowing at his idiotic companion, he knew he should've brought Kakashi or Yamato or even _Sai_ would be better than this wimp. Sasuke sighed, and spun back around to climb the uphill slope, towards the top of the mountain. They had only walked ten or eleven miles uphill, Sasuke didn't see why the hell the dobe was already chickening out.

"I know, I know. But, this is so _boring_. I'd be more pumped up if we had someone _else _with us! Your _never _talk," Naruto whined, trudging reluctantly after his black haired friend. He'd only come because Sasuke said he felt like climbing a mountain. The way _he _said it, made it sound fun, but apparently it was quite the opposite. Sasuke was the _worst _hiking companion _ever._

"You _never_ shut-up. Maybe if you'd stop complaining for _three _seconds, I'd feel like talking," Sasuke murmured, brushing aside a few branches as he reached the foliage of the mountain. Naruto sighed, a particularly loud one, and grabbed a stone from the rocky slope they had just climbed, as he tossed it back and forth in his hands for entertainment.

"Man, I wish there was a girl with us. This whole camping trip has been a complete blow out. I can only hang out with four other guys for _so _long," Naruto whined, and then grunted painfully when Sasuke let a particularly sharp branch snap back like a whip into his face. "Ah! You shit, that hurt!"

"It was supposed too. And if you want a girl so bad, then why don't you just leave?" Sasuke said absently, stepping over a rotting log and stretching his aching arms into the air. He _had _to admit, he was getting a little tired himself. He heard Naruto curse of few more times, most likely from the bleeding gash across his face, before retorting.

"Yeah, well I would, but I don't know how the _hell _to get down the freaking mountain," Naruto poured an ample amount of water onto his hand to splash onto his face, after a contemptuous glare in Sasuke's general direction.

"That's not my prob- . . .Hey, dobe, check this out," Sasuke interrupted himself, as he stepped to the side to let Naruto forward. Naruto narrowed his eyes, straining to to see what the Uchiha was referring too.

In front of them, was a deep imprint in the grass. As if somebody had _fallen _there. As in, sky dived out of an airplane, forgot their chute and slammed into this exact spot.

"Ow," Naruto said, scratching his head in confusion. "Looks painful, I feel sorry for whoever made that." Sasuke rolled his eyes and knelt down to feel the dead grass.

"Hey Naruto, look. It looks like whoever it was managed to drag themselves away," The ravenette said, pointing at a slightly trodden trail, leading ahead. Naruto gulped.

"Or _was _dragged away," He shivered, images of murder flashing through his head as he gaped in horror. Sasuke sighed, before shaking his head.

"You can stay if you want. _Scaredy-cat_," Sasuke mocked, smirking. Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat! I'm going, I'm going!" Naruto growled, before pausing, glancing at Sasuke and then the imprint and then back at Sasuke. "Ladies first," He muttered, thrusting Sasuke forward. Sasuke smirked in amusement at his friend's fear and carefully followed the slightly lowered grass.

"You don't think we're gonna find a dead body, do you?" Came Naruto's quivery voice from behind Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"Look, if we find a body. You can hide behind me, and _I'll _take care of it." Naruto hissed in annoyance, but didn't comment on the insult, too freaked out to be _too _angry with Sasuke. Because he had a point, _if _they found a flesh-eating zombie, Naruto'd throw Sasuke at it and hope it was satisfied with that.

"Oof!" Naruto grunted as he rammed his nose into Sasuke's head. "Ow, what the hell Sasuke?" He groaned, rubbing his red nose and glaring at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Dobe, come. . .come look at this," Sasuke said, and Naruto was shocked to hear the actual _panic _in the normally stoic Uchiha's voice. He jumped over to peer down at what Sasuke was staring at so adamantly.

A long slender, milky white girl was laying in the grass. Her eyes were closed, and her _pink _colored hair splayed around her face like a halo. She breathed slowly, as if she were asleep, one arm was laid beside her head, the other thrown lightly over her chest-

. . .

She was _naked_.

Not only was she naked, she was god damned _sexy_! Naruto immediately spun around to pinch his nose tightly between his fingers. "Oh God, Naruto. Don't tell me you're getting a nosebleed. And she's not even conscious." Sasuke meant for the comment to sound sarcastic, but it came out crackly and high-pitched. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Eh. . .Anyway, are those _tattoos _or something?" Naruto asked, kneeling down to point at the thick purple swirling marks that started at her left collar bone, trailed over her left breast and down her whole left side, disappearing at her the top of her left inner thigh.

"Um, I don't . . .know," Sasuke uttered, kneeling beside Naruto to get a closer look at the pink haired woman in front of him. "What do you think happened to her?" He mumbled, tracing the tattoo, of sorts, with curious eyes. Naruto sighed, his face in his hands.

"I don't know, but she sure is beautiful. . .Maybe we should wake her up," He said, turning to give Sasuke a pleading look. "Please?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at his best friend, before scratching his head, his eyes turning back to the sleeping girl.

"Uh, I guess. Go ahead," He ushered pushing Naruto lightly on the back towards the unconscious woman. Naruto's face turned red, and he gulped.

"Er, right." Carefully, Naruto lowered his hand to her face and Sasuke noticed it shivering a little, whether in fear or anticipation, it was hard to tell. Naruto gulped loudly again, as his rough hand rested against the girl's silky smooth cheek, caressing it. "Um, hey! Uh, girl! Wake up! You shouldn't be sleeping in a place like this!" Naruto tried, patting her cheek lightly, so as not to harm her in anyway, she was a like a porcelain doll prone to break if handled roughly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he watched the girl. No movement whatsoever. "Here, move let me do it." Sasuke shoved Naruto back and slipped his arm underneath the pink haired girl's back to slowly lift her into a sitting position. Her head lolled to the side, pink hair cascading down, as Sasuke looked to Naruto. "Go ahead and try again, I'll shake her." He said, and Naruto nodded. Cautiously, Naruto patted her cheek again and attempted to yell things in her ear, whilst the Uchiha shook her back and forth.

"Ah, well I got nothing!" Naruto sighed exasperatedly, falling back onto his butt with a grunt. Sasuke looked disappointed too, and he carefully set the girl back on the grass, and turned to Naruto just as his stomach growled.

"You got any food with you, I didn't think we'd be out this long," The Uchiha questioned, holding out his hand expectantly. Naruto rolled his crystal blue eyes and slipped his bag off of his shoulders and onto his lap.

"Sure, sure. But all I have left are granola bars," Naruto shrugged, unzipping the pack and and pulling out a strawberry flavored bar. "Here," He tossed it to Sasuke, a few feet in front of him. Sasuke caught it effortlessly. "So, uh, what are we gonna do about her?" Naruto muttered, indicating to the unconscious girl beside them. Sasuke shrugged, brushing the dirt off his hands before pulling the granola bar up and ripping it open.

"I have no-"

Sasuke abruptly broke off, as the pink haired girl flipped onto all fours suddenly and immediately crawled up to Sasuke, with such speed even the Uchiha didn't see it happen. In milliseconds the strange girl was clambering up to him, her hands on his thighs as she stared at the granola bar in his hands. Sasuke's eyes were as wide as watermelons as he tried his hardest to suppress the frightened yelp that threatened to burst from his throat, it would surely scare her. He gulped, and in his peripherals saw Naruto gaping at him, frozen in shock.

"Uh. . . d-do you want th-this?" Sasuke asked stuttering over his words as he pointed to the granola bar. The pinkette didn't answer him, only leaned closer, making Sasuke flinch, moving her hands forward to steady herself, inches away from Sasuke's crotch as his left eye twitched. Her huge, curious, hungry eyes were all for the granola bar as she watched it intently. Carefully, Sasuke slowly ripped the plastic off of it and stuffed the gray wrapper in his pocket, trying to avoid the spot where her hand was. Her eyes followed his hand for a moment, before returning to the brown granola bar.

"Ah. . " She mouthed, her lips forming an 'O' as she leaned forward, her eyes millimeters away from the granola bar, her hands millimeters away from Sasuke's spot and he cringed, gritting his teeth.

"Y-you e-eat this. . ." And slowly, as if talking to a baby, _not _a full grown naked woman making him hard, he moved his hand to the tip of the granola and broke of the top. He saw the girl flinch in surprise at the snapping sound. "Eat." Sasuke said, before sticking the piece between his lips and into his mouth as he slowly chewed to accentuate 'eat'.

"Eh," The girl nodded to the bar, as if she were a dog.

"You. . .y-you want some?" As he asked this he titled the granola bar towards her. She nodded, her mouth hanging open. Sasuke carefully broke off half of the bar and slowly slipped the piece into her mouth. He faintly felt her tongue touch his fingertips when she curled it around the granola and he felt his mouth instantly dry, and his pants become painfully tight.

She chewed it prudently, tilting her head calculatingly, before grinning with an approving nod. "Ah!" She cheered, a slight blush on her cute face. Sasuke gulped audibly, and tried his hardest to move the girl away from his obvious erection. He just prayed Naruto didn't see it.

Instantly Naruto was beside the girl, watching her intently as she backed off of Sasuke and enjoyed her half of the granola bar. "Hi!" He greeted, grinning like an idiot and lifting his hand up, having watched her and Sasuke's interaction, he slowly lifted her hand to his and grabbed hold of it. She titled her head, curious again.

"Nah?" She questioned, as he shook her hand. He blushed at how cute she looked, as she leaned closer to him.

"Shake." He said, pointing at their clasped hands. "Handshake." He grinned, and she, after a moment's pause, grinned back shaking her hand like his.

"Sh-Shake!" She exclaimed, bouncing slightly at her new revelation. "Shake! Shake! Shake!" She bounced, cheering happily. Naruto gulped, her breasts in clear view as she bobbed up and down. Immediately Sasuke was behind her to pull her back down to a sit still, red dappled across his face.

"D-Don't do that," Sasuke muttered, his hands on her shoulders, as he looked away. She turned her head to face him, peering over her shoulder.

"Na?" She queried, her hands on her knees, as she sat leaning on the heels of her feet. Carefully, Sasuke released her and moved so that he was beside Naruto.

"N-Naruto! Give her your jacket," Sasuke ordered, never quite able to get the red on his face to completely disappear. Naruto nodded.

"R-Right!" He said, slipping his orange and black jacket off his shoulders and leaning forward to throw it around the girls'. When she just sat there, with a cocked head, Sasuke stepped over to help her get her arms through and zip up the jacket.

"There."

"Um, hey," Naruto addressed the girl, she looked up at him from her chewing on the end of Naruto's Jacket sleeve. He grit his teeth, trying his hardest to suppress the urge to jump her right then and there. "What's your name?"

When she merely titled her head, Naruto clarified. "_I'm _Na-ru-to and _he's _Sa-su-ke," Naruto stressed every syllable as he introduced him and his best friend to this strange, clueless girl. She paused, before nodding her head vigorously, pink hair waving around her head.

"Ah! Ah! Na. . .ruto. . .Sasu- asuke!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air with a grin. "Sa-ku-ra!" She added, the huge smile on her face and Sasuke was extremely grateful for Naruto's jacket, seeing as how it went down to the middle of her thighs.

"Sakura? Is that who _you _are?" Naruto asked, pointing to her face when he said 'you'. She watched his finger before nodding her head, and leaning forward to engulf Naruto's finger in her mouth as she sucked on it with a cheerful grin. Sasuke gaped, and Naruto immediately felt blood dribble from his nose, and _something _getting _extremely_ '_erect'. _Hurriedly, Naruto jerked his finger out of Sakura's mouth, falling on his back with the momentum of the force. As Sasuke watched him, he couldn't help but be tempted to point at Sakura too. . .

"Um, why're you here?" Sasuke asked, trying his hardest to refocus his thoughts on questions instead of raping this young unknown girl. She cast him a curious glance, cocking her head to the side again in confusion.

"Na?" She mumbled, leaning forward onto all fours again, as she crawled over to Sasuke, who was cross-legged on the grass. He immediately tried to back away from her, afraid of her causing another erection to erupt. He really wasn't in the mood. . .or rather he was in the _mood _just not the one he should be in a situation like this.

"Sasu- uke? . . .Sasu. . ke. . .Sasuke?" As she muttered his name, she crawled back onto his lap with a curious face. At her saying his name over and over again like that, he immediately felt his stomach churn and his pants tighten again.

God, if him and Naruto didn't stop getting hard, how were they ever going to question Sakura?

-X-

Naruto trudged down the mountain side, trying his hardest to keep a good grip on the ridges in the rocky surface _and _keep a pink haired seductress on his back as they moved downhill, gravity tugging them to their dooms. Though, Naruto had to admit, he _did _like having Sakura's breasts pressing against his back, he shivered in pleasure, and in the process, almost met his end, losing his grip on the rock.

"Be careful, Naruto!" Sasuke growled, skimming down the slope beside him. Naruto sent him a glare, and Sakura grinned at him.

"You never seemed to care this much before, stop yelling at me, I'm only nineteen! I can only do _so_ much!" Naruto muttered, happy for his hiking boots and their great traction, after all these babies were _made _for walking down steep (practically vertical) mountainsides. Barefoot, ecstatic Sakura, had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Naruto's shoulders and waist, as she shook her head back and forth, as if she were dancing to come unknown song.

"Yeah, well _before _you didn't have Sakura, did you?" Sasuke hissed, stopping and waiting impatiently for Naruto. The only reason _Naruto _was holding Sakura, was because he insisted she _stole_ his jacket, therefore she must act as his jacket now. It was simple enough to Sakura, but Sasuke kept sending jealous glares Naruto's way.

"What the hell are we going to tell Kakashi, Yamato and Sai, huh? Oh, hey! Guess what? We found a naked girl up on the mountain and we're gonna keep her! Any questions?" Naruto rolled his eyes sarcastically, as they slid onto level ground. Sasuke shrugged, shifting the two backpacks from one shoulder to the other. Sakura hadn't been able to tell them anything, she didn't understand anything they asked her.

"I don't know what we'll tell them and quite frankly, I don't care. We'll just go to the camp . . .and since it's getting late," Sasuke indicated to the setting sun as he said this, "She can stay the night, then we'll take her to the police station." As Sasuke said this, he couldn't help but feel slightly down, that this cute, while completely clueless girl was going to have to leave them at some point. He quickly shook his head. No. Besides, he's only known her for an hour, if that, he couldn't possibly be growing _attached, _could he?

"Hey, Sasuke? If Sakura-chan stays the night, where's she gonna sleep?"

Sasuke paused, a twitch and a pleasurable shiver, and suddenly his face was dark red. "Uh, ugh. Crap," Sasuke muttered, his hand to his nose as blood leaked down from between his fingers. He didn't even try to hide it, him and Naruto had completely agreed this Sakura girl was _way _to freaking sexy for her own good.

"I think I see the camp," Naruto said, pretending he didn't see Sasuke's nosebleed, or the fact that Sasuke never answered his question. Sakura giggled on his back, and he felt his stomach flip.

"Ca. . .Camp! Camp is. . . ?" Sakura inquired, leaning forward to press her soft cheek against Naruto's. "Nah?" Naruto grinned against her face, and he felt her grin too.

"Camp is where we . . .sleep and eat," At eat Sakura bounced in Naruto's arms, and he faintly heard her stomach growl as she cheered.

"Eat! Sasuke! Eat at Camp!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing ahead with a childish face. Sasuke chuckled and lifted his hand to ruffle her pink hair affectionately.

"Yo! Sasuke, Naruto? Where the hell have you guys been, you were supposed to be back three hours ago?" Kakashi demanded answers, jumping from a low branch as he watched Sasuke questioningly, for it wasn't like an Uchiha to be tardy.

He saw Sasuke point to Naruto, who was lagging slightly behind, trying his hardest to keep Sakura unknown for as long as possible, keep her to himself for as long as possible. "We found a girl, naked on the mountain." Sasuke said bluntly.

Kakashi stared at him as if he'd grown five more heads out of his ass. "Uh-huh. Is Peter Pan here too?" Sasuke glowered at him, as he ushered Naruto over and to hurry the hell up.

"_This _is Sakura," Sasuke introduced, his I-never-get-erections face back on. Naruto rolled his eyes as the youngest Uchiha, before letting the petite girl slide off his back and onto the floor.

Kakashi's jaw hit the dirt. "Y-you a-actually d-did find a-a g-girl?!"

Sasuke put his arm around the pinkette's shoulders and tugged her closer to him. She grinned, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hug!" She exclaimed with another enigmatic grin.

"Yeah, that's what I told you. She had. . .amnesia, we think. She doesn't remember anything, she barely remembers how to talk," Sasuke explained, satisfied immensely with Sakura's huggling. Naruto stepped over to hook his arm around Sakura's neck and he leaned forward to nuzzle Sakura's pink hair.

"Ne? Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, turning her head to see the blonde, her arms still wrapped around Sasuke.

"W-why's s-she wearing N-Naruto's jacket?" Kakashi inquired, pointing helplessly at the orange and black jacket, loosely hanging off her right shoulder, exposing the creamy white skin underneath. Naruto pointed to himself triumphantly.

"She was completely naked when we found her!" He announced, pulling the cheery teen towards him. Sakura looked to Kakashi with a grin.

"Uh huh! I was nek. . naked!" Sakura proclaimed much like Naruto. She inclined her head towards the blonde and he ruffled her hair, much like a puppy – Sasuke thought.

"Does that mean, she doesn't have anything _on _under that?" Kakashi inquired, a perverted grin on his face. A young, cute, practically naked girl in front of him, it was a wonder Sasuke and Naruto hadn't raped her earlier!

'If only Kakashi knew.'

"No. She doesn't. And NO. You _can't _have her." Sasuke growled, glaring at the perverted man, as fantasies ran rabid in his overly perverted icha icha reading brain.

-

-

-

Yamato and Sai appear next chapter. =)

Please Review. . .I need to know you're reading it or I won't post the next chapter.

Review!,

red


	2. Kakashi Kissed and Showered Clean

**The Wanted Girl**

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did. Naruto and Sasuke would have died of blood loss, due to chronic nosebleeds and overexposure to Sakura-chan.

-

-

-

Sakura plodded after Sasuke, her hand clutching tightly to his as she glanced around in amazed wonder at what surrounded her, birds, insects, foliage. Everything seemed to be alive and she stared with her mouth agape. She'd never seen a forest before, she'd never even seen _people_, was that what they had called them? Or was it humans? She could hardly remember her old home, or anything really. But she wasn't going to dwell on it too much, because she liked Sasuke, and she liked Naruto. And she had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

"Sakura-chan! Look over there!" Naruto appeared at her side, pointing in the direction of a small bird that seemed to buzz as it zipped by. Sakura's green eyes grew big in curiosity, there was never anything like that where she used to live, wherever that was. . .

"Nya?" She questioned as to what it was called turning to Naruto, who grinned. She liked his grin.

"It's a humming bird, they're the smallest bird in the world," He explained wholeheartedly, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, masking his annoyance with the ignorant blond, didn't he see that Sakura was holding _his_ hand?

"Oh! Humming bird!" Sakura mimicked the movement of his lips, and allowed the words to form, though the bird was long gone. Naruto nodded his approval and fluffed her soft pink tresses in his hand. Kakashi followed after the three, hands in pockets, as he examined the slight form of the pinkette between his two friends. She was so small, and deliciously adorable, but he still wondered just where the hell she came from.

Sasuke held tight to Sakura's hand as she continued to listen to Naruto, who had taken it upon himself to act as a tour guide for Sakura. They were on their way to the campsite where Yamato and Sai were at, Kakashi had been resting in a tree about half a mile off from their destination, so they had a while to walk before they got there. Sakura held Sasuke's hand, the jacket from her newly acquired blond friend slipping from her left shoulder and slightly revealing the purple swirl that trailed down to her inner thigh. Naruto continued to pace beside her, pointing to everything her gaze lingered on to explain what it was. And Sakura would gape in amazement, before switching her attention to something equally, if not more, interesting.

"That's over there's a bee, they sting you, so don't agitate them. That's an oak tree. And that's a tarantula . . . TARANTULA?!" Naruto eeped, jerking backwards with a squeal... In the most manly sense of the word of course.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, when Sakura imitated the blond and leaped in the air to cower playfully behind Naruto with a giggle. The furry brown arachnid slowly creeped across the dirt road, oblivious to the two legged people that stood feet from him. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a tug on his shirt sleeve and he peered over his shoulder to see who or what it was. Nothing was behind him. He looked over his other shoulder. Nothing. Then he heard a stifled laugh, and he lifted his right arm and saw the pinkette smiling gleefully up at him.

"Sasuke!" She stuck her tongue out at him, before ducking under his raised arm, letting it rest on her small shoulders. "Tarantulas . . . bad?" She inquired, biting her bottom lip in question, and sending the whiskered boy—who had finally composed himself and gotten Kakashi to shuffle the spider out of the way―a worried look. Sasuke took one glance at her pouting face, and felt jealousy bubble in the pit of his stomach, knowing full well that the cute face was directed at Naruto and not him. His arm tightened around her shoulders and he growled, low and possessive.

"Sa-su-ke?" Sakura said, peering up at him, and he quickly suppressed his anger, reminding himself that he had Sakura now. So, he had no reason to be jealous. At the moment, anyway.

"Yes, most tarantulas are dangerous and you probably shouldn't touch them. Just leave them alone, and they won't hurt you, okay?" Sasuke answered her earlier question and Sakura made a puppy dog face at Naruto who was rushing towards them, grinning at her as if he _hadn't_ just screamed like a girl.

"Hiya Sakura-chan! I got rid of the tarantula!" He announced, and Sakura's face immediately lifted. Leaping out of Sasuke's arm at an inhuman speed, she pounced onto Naruto's black shirted back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She liked being on Naruto's back, it was comfortable and familiar for some reason.

"Ah! Sakura-chan?" Naruto's hands flung behind him to support her bottom and keep her from slipping off his back. Sakura giggled, and craned her neck to place her head beside Naruto's, happily, unaware of the strangeness of what she was about to do. With another laugh, Sakura stuck her tongue out to lick Naruto's cheek. Dragging her tongue from his jaw line to the top whisker mark.

Sasuke froze.

Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto froze, then blushed accompanied with a more than pleasurable shiver, blood and tightening pants. Yeah. Naruto was doing just _dandy_. Sakura tilted her head curiously at the men who surrounded her, eyes wide. "Nya?" She questioned, tightening her grip around his neck and frowning at the blond in her arms. Of course. Of course, she was completely oblivious to how peculiar licking someone was, she faintly remembered seeing it done somewhere, but maybe she was wrong.

" . . . S-sorry," She apologized, unsure as to where she had heard the word sorry and bowing her head shamefully, letting her forehead press against his shoulder. Naruto immediately felt all sexual fantasies disperse for a moment as he hefted her up straighter, still surprised by how light the girl was.

"Huh? No, Sakura-chan! It's okay, you don't need to apologize. I didn't mind," Naruto consoled, the memory of her tongue on his face replaying and causing a pleasant feeling to churn just below his stomach.

Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms. Thoroughly agitated. Why did all the good things happen to Naruto? He found himself wishing _he_ had been the one carrying Sakura at that moment. Kakashi was also irked, but he had half a mind not to show it like the Uchiha, after all, the strange pinkette would be staying the night in their cabin, from what Naruto had said to him, and that gave him quite some time to capture the girl _alone_. Yes he was a pervert, shut-up.

"Naruto? We almost t-there?" Sakura questioned in her slightly off language, completely unawares to the pervert who watched her so adamantly from behind. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fantastic, Naruto, she's just like you," He muttered, referring to earlier in the day before they had found Sakura, when the idiotic blond kept bothering him with that very same incessant question, though it had been worded a little differently.

"Yeah, we're only a turn away, Sakura-chan," Naruto answered, indicating with his head to a curve in the dirt path they were walking along. Sakura smiled, the way she saw Naruto smile, and turned her head to Sasuke.

"You hear, Sasuke? Almost!" She informed excitedly, and Sasuke smirked lightly, arms crossed.

"Yeah, almost," He replied, watching her through obsidian orbs as she turned back to face forward, allowing her head to rest on Naruto's shoulder, pink hair mingling with yellow. Naruto grinned, at the light pressure of her chin and her soft skin of her arm that pressed tightly against his collar bone to keep her from slipping down.

Soon, she drifted off into a dream corrupted sleep.

Strange images flashed through her mind, broken and barely discernible. One, had two men standing over her. She couldn't make out their faces, for a bright white light illuminated behind their heads, and revealed only their silhouettes to her. A flash, and somebody was embracing her in his arms, holding her tightly as if she were about to be taken away, it was almost suffocating. He was whispering something consolingly in her ear, in some language she didn't understand now, but his words seemed more to comfort himself than anything. And then. . . Another flash. She was falling. _Fast_. The sky was all around her, and she basked in the sunlight that surrounded her as she fell. And in the air that whisked through her hair, and seemed to caress her naked body. She continued to fall, as if she'd never hit the ground that seemed so small beneath her, small and green and beautiful . . .

-X-

"She asleep?" Kakashi asked, as he watched Naruto shift her to the right lightly, her limp head lolling against his. They headed up the steps towards the front door of their two story cabin, out in the middle of nowhere. Of course, from the front it looked nothing more than a small one floored cabin, mostly because it was perched on a steep slope, and the bottom floor was beneath it, hidden behind the slope where it was supported by big wooden beams.

"I guess she was more tired than she looked," Sasuke muttered, jabbing his key in the lock and twisting it with a light flick of his wrist. He noted with a sidelong glance, that the beige_ Explorer_ was gone from it's previous parking space. Yamato must have left to get more food from the grocery store at the base of the mountain. So that meant Sai was home. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a pang of possessiveness score through his veins at the thought of Sai meeting the pinkette.

"Hurry up and open the door you idiot, Sakura can't be very comfortable sitting on my back like this," Naruto ordered, shoving Sasuke's butt with his foot. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, reminding himself to demolish Naruto at pool later, everyone knew the blond thought he was God of the billiard balls. Which of course was completely biased and pathetically untrue.

He pushed the wooden door open and took a carefully quiet step inside, so as not to alert Sai of their arrival, maybe if he was fortunate, the pale artist would be in his room and minding his own business. That's what he usually did, anyway. Grabbing his bag and Naruto's which he had been carrying since Naruto had been carrying Sakura, and tossed them onto the small island to his left surrounded by the small kitchen, with a stove, microwave, cabinets and a refrigerator.

"Where should I set her down?" Naruto asked, before a perverted grin spread over his tan face. "How about-"

"She's not sleeping in your room, if that's what you're gonna say," Sasuke muttered, glaring at the blond, Sakura's sleeping face pressed against his as she breathed deeply. Kakashi closed the door behind him, and stretched, intending to go and rest on the huge couch that sat in front of the forty-six inch TV.

"She can stay in my room, if that's okay. I'll be here, so you two can keep an eye on me, in case you're _suspicious_," Kakashi suggested, acting every bit the mature adult he sort of was, tugging off his tight, black shirt and heading to the door of the master bedroom, the only bedroom upstairs, and the only room with a bathroom attached to it, and the only bedroom with a jacuzzi in it. So, obviously, Kakashi would get that room, right?

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances, reluctant to allow their precious pinkette to slumber in the most perverted man of their group's room, but he had a point. He'd be on the couch, so there was no worry of him raping her while they were hanging out in the kitchen or something. And if something were to happen to her, she'd be upstairs and easy to get to.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, allowing Naruto to carry Sakura into Kakashi's room, before following after him, Kakashi behind them. Naruto headed across the room to the huge, queen-sized bed, adorned with blood-red sheets, since every room in the huge cabin was colored themed by the company they rented it from, and gently, with Sasuke's help, laid the sleeping girl onto its soft, plush comforter. Carefully, Naruto lifted his hands to grasp hers, which were still wrapped around his neck, and cautiously unclasped her fingers. She frowned in her sleep, before releasing him and rolling onto her side, curling up into a ball, her knees to her chest and her hands pulling the sleeves over them, as if she were cold.

"Uh, guys? You think we should give her some actual clothes, or something? She _is _naked underneath that jacket, she's gotta be freezing, especially up here in the mountains," Naruto questioned, watching her shivering form. Sasuke gave him a suspicious glance.

"If she's cold we _could_ just put her under blanket, you know," He commented, inwardly wondering if the reason Naruto wanted to change her clothes was because he wanted to see her naked . . . God, just imagining it again made his pants grow tight. And a glance over, said Naruto was feeling the same. Though Kakashi seemed to be doing fine, most likely because _he_ had never seen Sakura naked.

"I know, but it's also kind of . . . _suggestive_. I mean, what would Sai or Yamato say if they found her?" Naruto muttered, turning to face the wall, so that Kakashi wouldn't notice. Sasuke didn't answer, only lifted a hand to pinch his nose tightly. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow.

"Ah, well I see the two of you aren't fit to change her, lest you bleed all over my floor," The silver-haired, twenty-six year old man smirked in amusement at the two novices in front of him. "Alright, I'll do it. She can borrow my clothes. Out, out!" He said, gripping the two boys' shoulders in his hands and shoving them towards the door.

Abruptly the two broke out in yells of indignation, turning to try and pry Kakashi's fingers from their arms. "Hey! Your the most perverted out of all of us!"

"Yeah, you might not bleed on the floor, but there'll be blood on the sheets after you take Sakura's vir-"

"Woah, woah. Vulgar language, Naruto . . . Calm yourselves. Sakura's trying to sleep. Now don't worry you two, I'll be the mature adult in the situation, I swear I won't rape your precious Sakura-chan while your here," Kakashi interrupted, successfully extricating Naruto and Sasuke from his room. At his last comment, Sasuke scowled darkly.

"_What_?" He hissed, preparing to launch himself at the perverted man. Kakashi smiled and put his hands in front of his face.

"Kidding, kidding. Now move, I have a girl to dress," He said, moving back to shut the door in their faces, turning the lock on the doorknob with a spin of his wrist, to keep Naruto and Sasuke from just stampeding back in and waking the slumbering girl.

With his black shirt still in his hand, he turned back to face Sakura as she shivered subtly, pulling her legs tighter to herself to conserve heat. He had to smile at her somnolent face, she was pouting in her sleep and her cheeks were red. Distantly, Kakashi wondered what the strange girl was dreaming about.

"Alright, then, I suppose we should wake the little angel up, hm?" He murmured to himself, with a small grin, "besides, if I don't, they'll think I'm raping her when they finally manage to pick the lock . . ." His ears pricked at the tiny clinking sound coming from the doorknob, "Oh, yeah. Better hurry this up." The grin, that really shouldn't have been there, wormed its way onto his face as his black eyes fell upon the underwear-less girl curled up on his bed. Oh _yes_, this was one _beautiful_ little innocent girl . . . who was completely _defenseless_ . . . No! Bad, Kakashi, bad! Kakashi smacked his forehead, trying his hardest to control his self in the presence of the pinkette.

With a carefully controlled expression, the Hatake crawled onto the bed on all fours, cautious not to loose his grip, lest he go tumbling down onto the sleeping girl. She shifted uncomfortably, when he finally managed to crouch over her. "Well, isn't this just the most erotic position," His voice was strained, as his silver hair brushed her forehead, and she frowned at the tickle it created on her creamy skin.

"Uhn, Naruto . . . Sasu- Sasuke . . ." She mumbled with a wistful smile, turning to her other side and moaning audibly. Abruptly, Kakashi felt a small pang of jealousy at the names that slipped past her slightly parted lips, but he quickly brushed it aside. He had no right to feel angry, it's not like she _belongs_ to him. She shifted again, most likely confused in her sleep, she grunted and stretched out her left hand, her slim fingers lightly grazing his bare arm causing a minuscule shiver to tingle up Kakashi's spine. Because... he was cold. Of course. Yeah. _Not_ because a sexy little almost naked women was sleeping underneath him. Nope. No way.

Uh, wakey, wakey. Sakura," He whispered, inclining his head so that his lips almost met her ear. "C'mon Sakura . . . C'mon, its Kakashi! And he wants you to wake up, because- Well, he's starting to get just the _slightest_ bit horny, and if you don't wake your pretty little butt up, he might accidentally rape you. As much as _I_ would enjoy that, Sasuke and Naruto may not. Well, actually, I can pretty much confirm that they'll be completely pissed-" Kakashi paused. Now he was rambling, he wasn't even listening to himself, and with a scrutinizing stare at Sakura's face, she wasn't either.

This was going to be tougher than he thought...

Kakashi gulped, fisting the black shirt in his hand, as he clenched his teeth. He had never found it so hard to resist a girl before, but he sure as hell wasn't succumbing to his lust now, of all times. Even if that erection in his pants was starting to throb, and images of her naked body beneath him, as she moaned, flashed through his mind. Kakashi swore he could _feel_ the sweat rolling down his face, as he strained not to press his lips to her luscious, pouting ones, even if they seemed _so_ inviting...

"Okay. Calm down Kakashi. You can do this. It isn't like you've never undressed a person of the opposite sex before..." Of course, when he was undressing _those_ women, they were full on willing to screw- Ugh. Bad thoughts.

Suddenly, Sakura shifted underneath him, as he crouched over her, and she rolled onto her back, her green eyes slowly drifting open. When she saw him, her head tilted in confusion, before she grinned. "Kakashi! Friend!" And she moved to energetically wrap her arms around his neck, with a innocent smile. Kakashi froze.

His muscles momentarily paralyzed, at the feel of her soft breasts pressing against his bare chest, through the thick material of Naruto's jacket. And he couldn't help but imagine, what they would feel like _without_ that gaudy black and orange obstacle... A violent shudder wracked his spine. And it _wasn't_ a shudder of fear, but rather marvelous _pleasure_.

"Mm. Hello, Sakura, dear." Kakashi greeted, his voice sounding something like a purr, as he pulled them both up into a sitting position, the small girl placed on his lap. Somewhere she probably shouldn't be, seeing as how serious sexual _pulses_ were throbbing in that particular area, her soft rear only made them worse, along with a little more than a _few_ images that would definitely be dubbed indecent.

"Hi!" Sakura exclaimed, completely oblivious to Kakashi's inner turmoil, as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, the velvet of her skin feathering across his sensitive chest nearly sent Kakashi shivering with ecstasy, she was _that_ erection inducing. He swore it _had_ to be a sin to be _that_ innocent, and look _that_ erotically sexy without even trying.

"Sakura, love, I'm gonna need to change you into something better to wear, okay?" Kakashi muttered, attempting his best at sounding cheerful. Not that he wasn't. Cheerful, that is. Because he was, just not for the reasons he should be. She nodded, with the same grin on her face, her big green eyes shining up at him. And he clenched his teeth, as she bobbed up and down in her happiness.

"Change! Kakashi change me!"

Oh, _god_.

"...Y-yeah. Now, h-hold still..." Kakashi stuttered, his erogenous _areas_ becoming unbearably tight, as he curled his toes in concentration. Concentrating on not throwing her to the bed beneath them, ripping of Naruto's jacket, and ravishing her mouth while running his hands all over her creamy body. Kakashi shook his head violently. No. Bad, sensual, hot, tantalizing thoughts. It only made the erection more painful.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi lifted the hand unoccupied by the shirt, and gripped the zipper between his forefinger and thumb, his heart racing like a sprinter. Noticing his hand at her chest, where the zipper was, Sakura raised her breasts, so that he had better access... To the zipper, of course. But in Kakashi's mind, it sure as hell didn't look like it. His abdominals clenching, the silver haired man dragged the metal zipper down, at a pace that some would have categorized as severely suggestive.

Slowly, the jacket fell away, inch by agonizing inch, revealing the luscious milky white skin underneath. The very same skin that seemed to be _begging_ him to touch, to run his tongue along and suck viciously. But he didn't. Seeming to have much more self control than he originally thought. Too bad he didn't know how fast he was just about to lose that self control.

As he jerked the zipper down all the way, in dire need to hurry with the process. The jacket fell away from her body, and Sakura quivered slightly, now sitting stark naked on Kakashi's lap, but her hands remained on his chest, and she felt the muscles suddenly jump beneath her dainty hands. And suddenly she was being pressed to the very chest she was touching. The throaty moan that escaped Kakashi's mouth at that instant, his arms wrapped tightly around Sakura's body, holding her tight against him, made Sakura shiver in surprise, only exciting him more, as she shook.

_Ah_, just the _feel_ of her supple breasts crushed against his chiseled chest, was almost more than he could bear. And at that moment, he lost his self control. Or what shred of it still remained. His black eyes rested on her plump, glossed lips as they pouted up at him in confusion, a hint of a smile still ghosting across them. God, she was _sexy_, he couldn't take it the strain anymore and he crashed his lips to hers, immediately finding his sanity suddenly lost to lust and desire.

But before he could thrust her to the bed, and ravage her like a sex deprived dog, the door shot open. Apparently, Naruto and Sasuke _did_ know how to pick a lock... Dammit. Kakashi eyed the two over his shoulder, and knew what would happen next, as the two instantly materialized on either side of him. To rip the naked pinkette from his possessive arms.

"What the fuck Kakashi, you freaking rapist!" Naruto growled, looking around for a metal pipe to beat the older man over the head with. Fortunately for Kakashi, there weren't any around. Sakura gave Kakashi a perturbed glance, licking her lips curiously.

Ah, _crap_.

Kakashi felt a hard-on come back in full force, not that it had really disappeared before. Even Sasuke and Naruto were a little aroused, but that was instantly replaced with infuriated envy, at the mere thought of Kakashi kissing Sakura as she sat naked on his lap. They were going to _murderize_ him. But in order to do so, they would first need to vacate Sakura from the premises.

"I think Sakura needs a shower... Especially after being touched by _that_," Naruto hissed, sending Kakashi a scathing look. Said man shrugged, with an intoxicated smile in Sakura's direction. Sasuke nodded his assent, grabbing Naruto's jacket to sling it over the pinkette's shoulders once more.

"I'll go get her in there, and then we can take care of... _that_." Kakashi scowled.

"Would you guys quit referring to me as an object?"

But they ignored him, as Sasuke grabbed Sakura shoulders and steered her out the door, and down the stairs to the second floor where a perfectly usable shower, _away_ from Kakashi, was located. Naruto stayed behind to watch Kakashi, a sinister smirk marring his whiskered face.

"Nn. Sasu-ke?" Sakura murmured, glancing behind her at Sasuke's tense face, tense with serious pissed-off-ness. As he led her to a mahogany brown door. He offered her a weak smile.

"Sakura," He started, opening the door and tugging her into the small bathroom. "This is a bathroom. It's where you clean yourself and use the restroom, okay?" She nodded mutely, her wondering gaze dancing from one thing to the next, her mouth slightly open in her delighted curiosity. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit of his anger ebb away at the sight of her. Despite being sexually attractive. _Very _sexually attractive. Sakura herself was adorable.

Sasuke blinked. Did he just... call something _adorable_? God, he really was going insane. With a sigh, Sasuke turned to spin the knobs in the small shower stall, water beginning to cascade like a hundred mini water falls from the spout. He adjusted the heat to a warm relaxing temperature as Sakura gaped at the water. "Okay, Sakura. I want you to hop in the shower." He tried to avoid, letting his gaze go any lower than her collar bone as he ushered her into the stall, keeping the clear sliding stall door open.

Sasuke gulped. Alright, this next part was gonna be the hard part. "Now, Sakura. I need to go and help Naruto beat the shit out of Kakashi. So, I'm gonna need you to get this soap," And he held up the bar of soap from its previous position by the sink. "And rub it on your body. Then wash it off with the water. Okay?" And silently, he prayed he wouldn't have to demonstrate for her. But of course, God wasn't on his side today. Or maybe he was. Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. So Sasuke gulped, and grabbed her left arm. "Like this," He muttered, putting the soap to her wet arm and scrubbing it lightly... Now if only that was her ass- No! Bad. Bad. Bad.

Sakura giggled at the feeling and nodded eagerly, taking the soap bar from Sasuke's hand and placing it to her stomach to rub it around, making white suds, that dribbled down her legs, the purple swirling mark shimmering under the soap. Sasuke felt another nosebleed coming on, an erection already clearly evident, at the sight of the naked girl, with water running down her body, and white suds flowing around along with it. Ugh, Sasuke _swore_ he was going to die of blood loss if he didn't stop getting horny.

"Good, Sakura. Now when you've cleaned every bit of your body, you can get out. I'll be back later," His voice sounded nasally as he pinched his nose and made a mad dash for the door and up the stairs.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, the Uchiha forgot three very crucial things. The first being: that he didn't tell Sakura what to do _after_ she got out. The second being: that Sai was still very much downstairs and alive. And the third being: he left the bathroom door wide open.

-X-

_CRASH_

Sai yawned, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do, and rubbed his head, his black eyes opening slightly as he stared blankly up at the ceiling above his head. He narrowed his impassive eyes. What in the world was that crash? It sounded like somebody just died in the bathroom. He sighed, kicking up and sliding off his bed to go and see what the racket was. Crossing the lounge-like area with the huge pool table occupying it's space, Sai maneuvered over to the bathroom. He could hear the shower water running, and steam-like vapor from the hot water was drifting out of the room.

And as he pulled the slightly ajar door all the way open, he wasn't sure exactly _what_ he expected to see. Maybe Sasuke getting gang raped, or Naruto drowning in the shower, or Kakashi going on a mad rampage because his book had gotten wet. Of course, he saw none of these things. Instead, he saw a naked young woman, sitting open legged facing the door, with wet hair, rosy red cheeks and a grin on her face.

"I'm wet!"

-

-

-

Okay. So I sort of lied, about Yamato. He'll be next chapter.

Lots of KakashixSaku-ness. Mm.

This chapter was written to: Bedroom Talk by The Starting Line a song which I think fits very well with this chapter. =)

Anyway.

Review. Please. I finally got this damn chapter done, I'd like _some_ appreciation!

Review!,

red


End file.
